Finally someone to call my own
by Little-Snow-Fox
Summary: Gaara just had his life turned around thanks to a blonde-haired loud mouth. But doing something the blonde could not take back, drives them apart. Will Gaara be able to forgive the blonde? {YAOI}
1. Chapter 1

I Didn't think much of him when I first met him. He was loud, rude and up himself.  
_'I bet you're dying to know my name!'_  
At the time I couldn't have cared less. He was always dressed in orange, I hated the colour orange but for some reason it suited him. He is so full of joy and that annoyed me, but he never gives up. After we had that fight last week...I have been thinking...A lot, and now I've started questioning myself. My reason for living...for why I'm here...it's not just for killing...

I felt someone coming towards me, through the sand I spread out. I could tell be their chakra who it was. I was sitting on top of the Inn's roof, looking out over the hidden leaf village. The mood was at its fullest and was almost at it's highest peak for the night.  
_'Shukaku?'_  
_On nights like this I would go on a killing spree, but I don't want to do that any more. What's the point? What do I get out of killing so many people? _

The wind blew though the night and it was cool against my skin, After a while of feeling their Chakra getting closer. I could tell that they where unsure wether or not it was safe to come here, but it didn't stop them. I watched from the corner of my eye, as a yellow and orange figure sat down beside me, just out of arms reach. As I took in breathe through my nose, I noticed the smell of sun and forest in the air. I looked up at the night sky and let out a soft sigh, putting my hands behind me and leant back. I saw that he jumped away with panic.  
"Since you came out here and sat next to my on your own free will, I'd appreciate it if you had more control over your fear for me."  
"I-I'm not scared...it's just..." I heard him let out a sigh and tried to relax.  
"You're cautious of me, because I could kill you without any hesitation. It's understandable, besides I'm used to it."  
"That's not something to be used to!" He jumped up and pointed at me. "No on should be used to that...no matter what..." I watched as he looked down and touched his stomach.  
"Save your breath." He looked at me and I could tell he didn't know how to react. "Just sit down or leave..."  
'_Truth be told, I don't want to be alone any more.'_

I watched as he flinched again and I felt my chest pull, I turned my head slightly and looked to the side.  
"I wont kill you, I'm not in the mood."  
"I don't know how to react to that..." I turned to face him again and saw that he was looking up at the night. "So if you where in the mood...?"  
"You would have been dead before you even saw me. I knew you where coming. My sand reaches out over 500 meters all around me." I watched him take a step back and I slightly rolled my eyes. Turning, I looked back up at the night sky and watched as the bat's flew across the moon in the distance. Finally making up his mind, he sat back down. But he seemed to have sat closer than before.

After a while, he decides to break the silence between us.  
"Umm...Gaara...why..." I didn't have to be a genius to know what he was trying to ask.  
"Why does my village hate me so much?"  
"Umm...yer...and why do you kill all the time?" I watched as he scratched the marks on his cheeks.  
"To them I'm simply an object from the past, that they wish would disappear. I asked myself, Then why do I exist? Why am I alive? When I thought about this, I could find no answer. But as you live you need a reason, otherwise it's the same as being dead. Then I came to the conclusion, that I would love only myself and fight for only myself. I thought that everybody else simply exist to allow me, to experience that feeling. As long as there are people in this world for me to kill, I continued to feel that joy of living. My existence would not vanish."  
"But you can't think like that..." I watched as he looked from me, to the village.  
"A soul needs a prepose to live, so I concluded that my purpose was to kill everyone besides myself. In doing so, I felt alive..." I looked down over the village as well. "I took the life of the women I was supposed to call mother, in the process of being born. In order to become the world's strongest shinobi...My village...they implanted an incarnation of the sand Shukaku inside of me...and this is what I have become. But you, you have The nine tails in you and look at your life. Friends, smiles and laughs, even love..." I ran my fingers over the kanji on my forehead.  
'_Naruto Uzumaki, I was lost and I was gone. I was almost dead inside, until you found me and showed me that there was another path. You're a bright and loud person, Someone completely different from me but yet the same. We both had a dark childhood but you some how choose to fight the demon inside and make your own path, and I want to change mine as well.'_

"Now there's something I understand a little better. Hate, Sadness, even Joy. To be able to share it with another person...Naruto Uzumaki, from fighting with you, I have leant that. You knew pain like I did, and you thought me that I could change my path. I wish that one day, I can be needed by someone. Not as a weapon...but as a human."  
"G-Gaara..."  
"This life can almost kill you, when you're trying to survive." I looked back at him. "I think of you as a friend. I used to think 'friend' was just another word...Nothing more, Nothing less. But when I met you, I realised what was important, was the word's meaning." I slowly stood up, He still flinched but not as badly as before.  
"I don't expect you to understand me...but just know, I don't ever plan on killing you. Naruto Uzumaki, you are the first person I have called a friend and I would like to keep it that way." Turning around I started to walk away.  
"I understand...better then you think."  
"I hope we will see each other in the near future." Looking over my shoulder, I watched him smile at me and I felt a smile tug at my lips. As I started walking away again, sand came up around me and I vanished with the wind.

My siblings and I where accompanied back to Suna, by three other shinobi. I watched as the green trees and grass, slowly started to turn to sand as we reached the border.  
"I think we should take a quick break, before we continue the rest of the way." Neji said and we all came to a stop and landed on the ground. He was the one in charge of taking us back to Suna.  
"I don't think we need a break! With the power of youth, we can make the rest of the trip in 3 hours. Easy!" I watched as the one in the green leotard, held out his thump and smiled.  
"Lee, not everyone is like you. For one, I need a break. My legs hurt."  
"Tenten is right, Rock-lee."  
"I am?" I watched as Neji rolled his eyes and looked back at Rock-lee, who was now doing one handed push-ups.  
"We need to rest before we enter the dessert and besides, you can't turn a day and a half journey to Suna into a 3 hour one. No matter how fast you can run. We will rest here, for now."

I sat down on a large rock in the shade of a tree, within minutes everyone was doing their own thing. Kankuro was working on his puppets, well that's what it would look like to everyone. Both of his arms are puppets arms and his real one's are hidden away under his outfit, ready to counteract any enemy attack. And the puppet he is 'working on', was in perfect working order. It was one of the many tricks he pulled on the enemy. Temari was talking to Tenten. I'd say something other than the mission we where on, by the way they're giggling and slightly turning red. Neji was going over the map, choosing the safest path and maybe easier root. Rock-lee was doing one-handed push-ups and reading a book, while he was up-side-down.  
_'Everyone's doing their own thing. Should I try to talk to them? I wouldn't no what to say. The only person I can kind of have a conversation with is Naruto, but I was the one doing all the talking...I don't know why I said those things to him. I don't even know why I couldn't stop talking. I do feel better know for some strange reason. Would this only be with Naruto or can this happen with anyone-'_

Being pulled from my thoughts, I stood up and dubbed checked.  
_'I was right, 300 meter away multiple chakra points coming this way and moving fast'_  
Walking over to Neji, He looked up at me and stood up.  
"What direction?"  
"South-east, feels to be a group of about fifteen."  
"Byakugan" I watched as thick veins appeared around his eyes. I looked back over towards my siblings  
"Kankuro, Temari."  
"Got it!" They both said in unison.  
"Everyone, remain as you are. We will let them think that they have the element of surprises, when really we have the upper hand."  
"How far away are they Neji?" Tenten called as she looked around at the trees.  
"200 meters, to the South-east, A group of fifteen. If Gaara didn't point them out..."  
"Enough. They are close and highly trained, they are moving faster than normal shinobi." I called out "100 meters away now."  
"Okay this is the plan. They are most likely going to split up and try to surround us..."

It wasn't long until we put his plan into action. And as he said, they did split and surround us. With them thinking they had the upper hand, the plan went as Neji had planed. And within a matter of minutes, all the enemy's were caught and tied up to trees. While Neji and the others where asking them questions, both Temari and Kankuro walked towards me and stood under the shade of a tree.  
"Gaara, something has changed about you." Temari was the first to speak.  
"What do you mean?"  
"She means, you didn't kill them yourself...instead you informed Neji. And then worked with the rest of us, in a team."  
"I didn't feel like killing anyone..." They both looked at me with a puzzled look before looking at each other.  
"Okay! Where's Gaara and what have you done with him?" She placed her hand on the fan on her back and took a fighting stance.  
"Can I really be attacking that different?" I looked down at my hand and watched as a pile of send formed in my palm. "I just don't want to kill anyone, that's all..." I balled my hand into a fist and the sand fell through my fingers. Turning my wrist to the side, I loosen my grip and watched the rest of the sand fall to the ground.  
"Gaara, it's fine. This is just new to us okay, so don't take it in the wrong way. We are just used to you going off and doing your own thing, and well...this is the first conversation we have had with you. In the past you would say 'Shut up or I'll kill you' or give us 'the look'..." Kankuro turned to Temari. "Be nicer to him Temari."  
"Sorry...for everything..." They looked at me again and I looked down.  
"Gaara, you don't have to say sorry or feel bad. You are our little brother and we love you no matter what."  
"She's right, we are family. You can tell us anything." They both smiled at me.  
"I-I made a friend..." They both jumped back and looked at each other. "I said something odd again didn't I?"  
"It's not that!" Temari said as she walked towards me. "We're just surprised, for two reason. One being that your being nice and opening up to us, and Two being a friend...Doing they know you think of them as a friend? When did you know they where your friend? Who is the person you're calling a friend?" I just looked at her, blinking more times than I usually would.  
"Temari! Don't bombard him with questions. This is new to him remember, so take it slow. If he want's to tell us, let him do it in his own time. So don't confuse him." I looked down at the ground again and kicked some sand with my foot.  
"Umm...Naruto Uzumaki. And yes he knows, I told him the night before we left."  
"N-Naruto..." I looked up to watch as Temari turned to Kankuro and he just smiled at me.  
"Naruto Uzumaki, who would have known? I guess we should thank him, for changing our little brothers line of thought." He sent me a smile again and put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped at the touch, as no one has touched me before. Slowly I got used to him touching my shoulder.  
"Kankuro...did you see that?" I looked at Temari as she looked at him.  
"Yer I saw." I looked between the both of them.  
"What?" Kankuro smiled at me again and squeezed my shoulder lightly.  
"She's surprise that your sand didn't rise to my touch, it just sort of twitched."  
"T-That's because you weren't putting me in danger, and that I don't want to be alone anymore..." I looked back at the floor. Kankuro soon let go of my shoulder and walked over to Neji. Temari stayed with me, placing her hand on mine and I looked up at her.  
"Gaara, I'm happy for you. I truly am. I'm glad you have made a friend, and that you want to make a change to your life. Just know that it wont be easy, but both Kankuro and I will be here for you every step of the way."  
"Why? I done and said so many terrible things to the both of you..."  
"Because that's what families do Gaara, they help each other and stand by one and other through thick and thin." She squeezed my hand before getting up and walking away.

Night fall came fast and we set up camp in the sand. I mad a cave in the sand dunes and Neji got a fire going. Once everyone was set up and started to eat, Neji started talking about who would take turns guarding during the night.  
"Umm Neji..." Everyone turned to face me and I looked down. "I don't sleep at night...so I can stand guard while everyone sleeps till sun rise." Neji looked over at my brother and sister and they both nodded at him.  
"Okay, I don't see any problems with that. As you did warn us about the shinobi who were coming." Without waiting to see what everyone else thought, I got up and walked out side.

The night was warm and the wind was strong. I sat on top of the cave I made while everyone was getting ready to sleep. Taking a deep breath I could still smell the forest, and it reminded me of him. I laid down on the sand and looked up at the sky. There wasn't much movement out in the dessert, only a snake and a spider. The sky was clear and the moon was shinning down upon the sand. I watched a shooting star fly across the night and disappear.  
'_I have a friend...Someone who has had a __childhood that was parallel to what __I had. W__e both were unbearably lonely and longed to be liked, loved and acknowledged as individuals. We were driven to separate states of depression and desperation, __but he never gave up. He found someone special, Someone to rely on. __I never bothered to make emotional bonds, not even with my siblings, as I knew they too despised and feared Shukaku, just like everyone else._ _I hope I can find someone...'_

"Hey Gaara?" Sitting up, I turned around to see Kankuro walking up to me. He sat down and looked out across the sand. "What will you do when you get home? I mean...everyone is still you know..." I thought about what he asked me and I remember what Naruto once told me_._  
_**'It's almost unbearable, isn't it… the pain of being all alone. I know that feeling; I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I'll never give up. I will stop you, even if I have to kill you! They saved me from myself. They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me as who I am. They're my friends.'**_

I light smile came to my lips.  
"I will work hard, because I want to become acknowledged by others. That's what I think when I look at Naruto Uzumaki. Bonds with others… Up until now, I only known them as hate and murderous intent. But I wondered, what is that bond he longed for? Now I understand, even only a little. Pain, sadness… and joy. These feelings allow you to understand others. This is where it all starts for me. Starting with this small bond. I too want to become someone who is needed, instead of a weapon that is feared. And I'll aim for the same thing Naruto is aiming for, I will become the Kazekage of Suna."  
"He really is something isn't he? Turning your life around with just one little fight..."  
"It wasn't little...What he said to me that day, will forever be with me. I will no longer rely on the demons power, I will rely on my own, I will master my own skills and I'll make everyone acknowledge me. How ever long it takes and I wont give up."  
"Gaara I'll support you and I believe you and so will your sister. And it's obvious that Naruto also believes in you." We said all that needed to said. Kankuro sat with me a while longer in silence, before falling to sleep.  
'_I can feel the bond that I had been denying my whole life, finally returning. I will make the life that I wanted, the life where everyone respects me. I life filled with friends and hopefully...love.' _

I watched as the sun danced on the horizon, I stood up and dusted the sand of myself. Kicking Kankuro in his leg, I watched as his eyes flew open and he stood up once he saw me staring at the rising sun. As the sun's warmth started to fill the air, we where already 5 hours away from Suna. I decided if we left early we wouldn't have to worry about the sun's heat, but as the day went on it started to get hotter. We stopped at a mirage and filled up our water bottles. Soaking up the sun, We still have miles to go before we get to Suna.  
_And the journey's just began._  
I looked at the water and felt a pull in my chest. Placing my hand over my chest, I wonder what that feeling was.  
"Gaara, are you ready to leave?" Looking up I saw Temari was standing in front of me, looking a bit worried.  
"Yer, I was just thinking...Let's go." We walked over to everyone and started moving off again.

The sun was at it's highest point and the heat was hitting everyone hard. Using my sand, I made it hover over our heads so we could walk in shade.  
"Thanks Gaara." I looked over at Tenten, she whipped the sweat of her face and she was smiling at me. I nodded to her and looked up at the sand above us.  
_I used to use you as a weapon...now I'm using you to help others...will I be able to reach the new goal I set for myself?_  
"Don't give up on yourself, you are doing a good thing right now. Look how much you have changed, just by Naruto's words."  
_There it is again. That pull. What is it?_  
"You're using your bond you have with Naruto, to help these people right here in front of you. Without even thinking, you reacted in using your sand to help them with the heat. So don't be so down, it will take time for you to adjust to this. I'm sure it took Naruto some time as well." Kankuro smiled at me and placed his hand on my shoulder again. "Naruto would be proud if he saw you right now."  
'_Naruto...would be...proud...'_

_**I could see Naruto walking with us. His orange jumpsuit glowing from the sun, his hands sitting in his messy hair behind his head. His blonde hair blowing in the wind as he turned to face me, the glimmer of the sun is making his crystal blue eyes turn darker. Locking eyes with mine, his lips turning into a smile. **_  
_**'Thanks for the shade, Gaara! I'm glad I can call you my friend.'**_

I felt my face go warm and my heartbeat faster, I looked at the ground.  
_What was that? What was this feeling? Why am I acting this way?_

"Gaara? Do you need to rest? You're looking a bit red in the face, is this draining to much chakra?" I looked up at Temari and noticed everyone has stopped and is now looking at me. Swallowing hard I looked back down.  
"Sorry...I was lost in thought...I can keep going, it's fine."  
"Don't push yourself, okay Gaara." Tenten smiled at me before she started walking again.  
"You have the power of youth inside you Gaara, Don't give up!" Rock-lee put his thump up and smiled at me.  
"You should be taking it easy Gaara...you don't know how much chakra you have alone, so don't go over board." I looked at Temari and nodded my head again. I caught Kankuro's eyes and looked down at the floor again. I tried to keep my mind on the mission to head home, but I kept wondering back to Naruto and his smile, and the feeling that came with it.

Before I knew it, we reached Suna and everyone was saying there good-byes. We all agreed to meet up for dinner later, and headed our separate ways. Walking up the stairs to my room I heard Kankuro call out to me, turning around I watched as he ran up the stairs.  
"What's wrong?" I watched as he was catching his breath.  
"How do you feel towards Naruto?" I looked at him and then looked to the side.  
"He is my friend...how am I meant to feel?" I looked back at him and he had a smile on his face, that made me take a step away from him.  
"Kankuro! Don't you dare go putting your twisted things into his head! Just cause you and Kiba are...He has to figure it out on his own, It's bad enough that you picked up on it so early! Hell, you might even been jumping to conclusions. It's his first friend, just let him be." I had no idea what Temari was going on about, but it gave me a chance to slip away from the two of them.

Closing the door behind me, I put my gourd down beside my door and walked over to my bed.  
'_I don't know why I have a bed as I don't sleep, I think I have to it feel normal.'_  
Taking my jacket off, I put it on my washing pile. Walking back to my bed in just a shirt and pants, I spread myself over the sheets, they were cold on my skin. Letting out a sigh, I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the wind blowing across my balcony. Taking in a deep breath, I opened my eyes and sat up.  
'_What where there those two going on about? What did he mean 'How do I feel about Naruto'? Am I meant to feel something? I don't know how this friend thing works...What if I'm not doing it right? What if I'm being a bad friend because I don't know how to feel?'_

'Knock knock'  
I looked at my door for a while before walked over to it. I opened it slightly. It's the first time anyone has knocked on my door, without saying 'Dinners on the table'.  
"Hey Gaara, can I talk to you about what Kankuro said before?" I opened my door wider and let her into my room. "Wow. So this is what your room looks like." I looked around my room and saw nothing to get a wow about. I had a desk over in the corner, covered in books. My bed was made out of a dark oak and was fitting with Red silk sheets, And it sits in the middle of the wall, with a bed side table on each side. A dresser on the opposite wall in-between two doors, One leading to my bathroom and the other to a walk in robe. Looking back at Temari, I saw wait looked like jealousy cross her eyes.  
"Your room is huge! Wait! Do you have your own bathroom?"  
"...And a walk in robe." I watched as she ran towards the doors and opened them.  
"No way!" She then realised what she was doing, and closed the doors. "Sorry..." She walked over to my bed and sat on the edge. I walked over to her and sat on my desk chair since it was facing my bed.  
"About Kankuro...Don't think to hard about what he was saying okay. You're not meant to have special feelings for those you call friends. But in saying that...there will be some who you feel attracted to, sexually...I'm sorry, but I can't have that talk with you and Kankuro isn't mature enough to tell you...so if you have any questions that need answering, read a book...don't go to your brother. What I'm trying to say, is that he will give you the wrong idea about everything. I know I'm no help to you, as I'm a female and things are different on my end, but the feeling are all the same okay. I'm going to go know before I confuse myself. Don't forget we are meeting up with everyone at 8 o'clock. Bye." She got up and left the room before I had the chance to say anything. She may have been confusing but I think I got what she was saying.  
'_I wonder what books would help me understand...'_


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks have passed since I stated reading books about being friends and this weird feeling.  
"Hey Gaara! The man said the internet should be connected now, give it a try!" Temari and Kankuro have been helping my with helping me with everything lately. Lifting up the lid to my laptop I waited for it to boot up, I clicked on my internet access button and it came up finding Wi-Fi. After five minutes 10 different Wi-Fi names came up.  
"What one is it?" I went down the list but none of my names seem familiar.

'Knock Knock'

"Come in." Looking over my shoulder, I watched Temari walk in with a piece of paper in her hand.  
"I knew he didn't tell you the name. Did he at least tell you the password?"  
"Password?" She let out a sigh and handed me the piece of paper.

_**Internet name - Ace1939-41**_  
_**Password - Redux_99**_

"Redux_99?" I looked back at her and she just shrugged her shoulders.  
"Kankuro made the password. I don't know what he was thinking. Anyway if you need help or anything about pulling up pages or anything..."  
"It's okay, I've read three different books on it."  
"Oh yer, you're a bookworm."  
"Bookworm?" She smiled at me.  
"How about you look it up, so you can get used to the new laptop." Nodding I turned around and clicked on the Internets name, typing the password in and want to connecting to connected. Opened up a web page, I watched as the word 'Fox search' filled the screen.  
_Fox...Naruto..._

Typing the word 'Bookworm' into the box, I clicked search. Clicking on the first site that popped up, it opened up to an online dictionary.  
"One who spends much time read or studying. So it's like a nickname..." I saw something white in front of my face. Looking up I saw Temari holding another piece of paper.  
"What's this?"  
"It's Naruto Uzumaki's email address. I got it off Tenten before she left a while back." I looked at the piece of paper again. "If you don't want it then..."  
"I didn't say that!" She smiled at me and I looked down. I felt my face turn red and I let out a soft sigh.  
"So did the books help at all? With the questions?" She placed the paper on the desk next to me and picked up the closet book. "How to tell the different between your feelings...I think you got your answers." She smiled at me again and put the book back on the pile. "Why don't you send him an email?"  
"Saying what?" I looked from her to the piece of paper. "I don't have an email account..."  
"Here I'll show you what to do." She lent over my desk and pulled up a new page.  
"You go to .co and then go new account. Type in your name, age and what you want your email address to be." I looked at her and then to the laptop.  
_What do I want my email to be?_  
I looked at Naruto's email 'Yellow-Forest-95 ' Turning, I reached for the laptop, I typed in my details.

**Name: Gaara **  
**D.O.B: January 19th**  
**Address: Red-Desert-94 **  
**Password: *******

I clicked done and they put my on my home page.  
**'You have 2 new email.'**  
Clicking on my inbox it came up with two unread messages. One was a Services message, and a message from  
"Fan-girl-91 ?" I opened my message.

'Congratz Gaara on getting your own email. :)  
I looked over your shoulder as you typed in your email.  
If you haven't clicked by now, it's your sister.'

I looked around the room and noticed she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I turned back to my message.

'If you have just looked around the room, I left when you went to type your password in.  
I didn't want to disturbed you, so I left quietly.  
Hope you enjoy the new laptop I got you. :)  
Oh! Don't forget to send Naruto a message...Tenten said she will tell him that you will be sending him one soon.  
Hehe. :D  
Have fun.  
3 Temari.'

_What am I meant to send him? I just can't say 'Hi' He wont know who it's from. Do I want him to know who it's from?_

'Ping'  
"What was that?" Looking back a my laptop the was another flashing heading on my screen.  
**'1 new email'**  
I clicked on it and it was another message from Temari.

Before I forget! Add me into you contact list. It's right about ...^Here^.  
Click add to contacts and type my name then click ok.  
Now that you have done that, start of with a simple message to Naruto.  
You can say something like.  
'Hey Naruto, It's Gaara. I just got an email address so now we can talk. How have you been? Have you made a mess of the village yet? I haven't made any sand storms or killed any one in the last 3 weeks. What you thought me that day, has stayed with me. You would be so proud of me! Can't wait to hang out with you again. I'm glad your my friend. Well I will be a waiting your reply. Bye for now...  
Something like that :)

Letting out a sigh, I did what she told my to do and replied back to her message.

_'Dear Temari, What you just said...is not how I talk. If you're going to try to be me, can you sound like me. Thank you.'_

'Ping'

'Gaara you just sent your first message! Welcome to the online network! :D'  


_'You're to happy over this...'  
_

'Sorry. So what will you be sending Naruto?'  


_'I'm not sure...maybe just a 'Hi, How are you?'. I still don't understand what I'm meant to say.'  
_

'Just give it a shot. :) Kankuro just messaged me saying he's hungry. Do you want dinner now?'  


_'Okay.'_

I opened up a new email and typed in his email address. Rested my chin on my hands, and looked down at the bright screen. Click back on to the other page, I typed into the box  
'How do you start a conversation with people you haven't spoken to in a while?'  
Clicking on the first to that popped up, I read over many ways to start a conversation but none of them felt like...me. Closing the pages I was looking back at the message I'm going to send him.

_'Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to be honest. I have sat here for many minutes trying to think of what to say, as this is all new to me. I still don't know what to say, so I just going to stick to what I read. HI, How are you? Haven't spoken in a while and I'm hoping we can talk more. But that to me feels to forced. Now I'm thinking, that I shouldn't send a message at all. But I got told that you would be waiting for one. You're probably getting lots of messages from everyone, so you might even be too busy to reply to mine. Sorry.'_

I was going to click delete but hearing my name get called out from behind the door I moved the mouse to far and clicked send. I looked at the screen and felt my eyes go wide.  
**'Your message has been sent to Yellow-forset-95 '**  
_What have I done?_

"Gaara? Did you hear me? Dinner is ready." Temari called from behind the door again and I heard her knock. She opened the door and walked over to me.  
"Gaara? What's...oh!"  
"I didn't mean to send it...I was going to delete it. Can I un-send something?"  
"Sorry Gaara but it doesn't work like that." She placed her hand on my shoulder. "Come, let's leave this for now and go have dinner." With not being able to do anything, I got up from my desk and walked with Temari to the kitchen.

After dinner I was too scared to go back to my room, so I sat at the table after everything was put away.  
"Gaara, you can't stay here all night." I looked at her and she let out a sigh. "Okay maybe you can, but what if he replied and is waiting for ou to send one back?"  
"What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?"  
"You will never know until you read the message, if he has replied." She had a point. Raising slowly from my chair, I headed back to my room. Opening my bedroom door I saw my laptop had gone to screen saver. Taking a deep breath, I walked over and sat down at my desk. I rested my chin on my hands again and looked at the screen. Closing my eyes, I moved the mouse and saw the bright light through my eye lids. Taking in a another deep breath I opened my eyes.

**'5 new messages**'

I moved close to the screen and clicked on my inbox.  
"There all from Yellow-Forest..." Clicking on the first message, I saw in big bold letter.

**'GAARA! I HAVE WAITED WEEKS FOR THIS MESSAGE! **  
I'm glad you finally sent me a message, I would check everyday if you sent me one or not...sometimes 5 times a day. I have been good, haven't been on any mission lately so it's been pretty boring. Any way, to your other thing...I only have one other person who emails me, even though I gave everyone my email address. Anyway how have you been?'

'Hey Gaara are you there?'

'Hey, how are you finding the new path? It's different I know and it will be hard at times, but I know you will pull through. I have faith in you.'

'Gaara? I'm sorry for bombarding you with all these emails and questions...I guess I just got to excited. I'm just happy that you sent me one. You know I can't get those things out of my head that you said that night on the roof. I'm glad I can call you a friend now. We can both help each other out when we are feeling down. I'm kind of feeling down now...I mean I was so happy you sent me a message and then nothing...I'm scared that I scared you off and that we aren't friends anymore...and I don't want that. This feeling I have...I don't know really...I just don't want to lose you as a friend.'

'Sorry'

I read over all the messages and I felt the pull in my chest again. I couldn't have moved the mouse any faster to click the reply button.

_'Naruto, I'm sorry. I was away from my laptop, next time I'll inform you when I have to do something next. I was also thinking that you wouldn't be my friend and that you wouldn't reply as I didn't know how to talk to anyone...Don't be sorry from bombarding me, I'm glad I got a reply from you. I'm glad, that you are glad to be my friend. to your question about how I have been, I have been okay. I'm still getting used to this way of living. I started talk to my siblings more and even acted like a team when we where attacked on our way home. I'm sure you would of heard from Tenten. I don't think you could lose me as a friend. Like I said that night, _  
_**You're the first person I have called a friend and I would like to keep it that way.'**_

I clicked send and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Five minutes passed without a reply, I looked at the clock and realised why.  
"No ones awake at this hour beside you..."

'Ping'

'Sorry I feel asleep! I happy that you weren't avoiding me. I'm happy to here that you are talking to your brother and sister, and yes Tenten told me about the attack and how well you did in making it work. She told me that if it wasn't for you, they wouldn't have been able to do it. It makes me happy to think I have helped someone out of the darkness, like I was. Maybe now you can find that person...the one you where talking about that night. I'm hopping the granny will send me on a mission near your way so I can come over and we can hang. Oh Kiba is bugging me to tell you to tell your brother to reply to his email already, he says it's been 10 minutes since he sent a message.'  


_'I didn't know Kiba was staying at your place. I'm guessing he's the other person you email. I'll check in the morning if there are any mission near the hidden leaf, if so I'll get in touch with you. I'll check if my brother is awake...my sand tells me that he's getting something to eat. So he will reply soon.'  
_

'Thanks for that Gaara, It gets Kiba of my ass. And yer he is, he's like my best friend. Hehe Kiba just said the funniest thing! Hey Gaara why don't you move here? I mean we can hang out all the time and you can make more friends! Hey Kiba and I are going to do a midnight run. I'll talk to you when we get back. Later Gaara.'  


_'I'm not old enough to move away and my siblings wouldn't be to happy if I did. Best friend? What do you mean by that?'_

I waited in front of my laptop until sun raise before I shut the laid and walked away from my desk. I walked down stairs and got myself a cup of juice, I sat down at the table and stared at the cup.  
"It's not going to drink its self, you know that right?" I looked up to see Kankuro walking into the room.  
"Hn." I let out another sigh and looked back at my glass. "I'm guessing you stayed up all night talk to Kiba?" He stopped and then looked at me.  
"How?"  
"Kiba was staying at Naruto's last night..."  
"Ahhh, that's what Kiba meant by telling you. 'Naruto passed out when we got home'." I looked over to him and he smiled. "Kiba said Naruto's really bad at saying up past 2am. Sorry don't take it the wrong way."  
"How did you know you like Kiba in that way?" He pulled up a chair and looked at me with a grin.  
"Why? Do you like Naruto?"  
"It's not that. I just want to know what it's like to feel love and when you first notice."  
"Gaara, listen okay. You can't tell you're in love, until you're in love. I wouldn't say that I love Kiba but I do feel deeply for him, more than just friends." I grabbed my cup and raised it to my mouth.  
"Can we move to Konoha?" Kankuro just looked at me  
"Gaara..." I looked up and saw Temari standing there.  
"It's just...we all have something there. You have Shikamaru and Kankuro had Kiba...and I have a friend..." They both looked at me then at each other.  
"But Gaara what about your goal of becoming Kazekage of Suna?"  
"I don't care anymore...I just want...What do I want?" Placing the glass back on the table, I looked at it. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I jumped and Temari jumped back.  
"Gaara?"  
"Sorry...I don't think I'm feeling that well." Getting up I walked out of the room and headed back up stairs. I locked my door behind me and laid on my bed in complete darkness.  
"What do I want?" My mind was blank and I closed my eyes.

_I can tell you what you want, Red._  
Shukaku?  
_I can tell you what you're feeling._  
What I'm feeling?  
_I can tell you everything you want to know, and I can give it to you._  
How? Why should I trust you?  
_Cause without me, you would still be asking yourself questions and not finding any answers._  
What do you get out of it?  
_Nothing! I don't want anything. Hell I'm with you on the not killing anymore. I just don't find it fun, there's no challenge behind it...but not killing someone, there's a challenge._  
Okay, say that I believe you...How would you be able to help?  
_I know why you attached to the young Naruto and it's not because he is your friend...it's the reason we lost the fight._  
What are you going on about?  
_You where asleep so you didn't see it. Naruto and the toad pulled off a joint transformation...into something that I'm weak against._  
What do you mean?  
_Long ago...before the tailed beasts got put into humans..._  
Shukaku?  
_The nine tails and I used to be close..._  
"What do you mean by close? like friends?  
_lovers..._  
What?  
_Lovers...but we got split up 2000 years ago...And your little friend is carrying him..._  
Your saying Naruto transformed into the nail tails to win?  
_It was the real nine tails it was a copy...and it was only to hold me down, to wake you up._  
And because you have feeling for him...I have feeling for him?  
_That's not how it works Red. I have feelings for the nine tails inside him...you how ever, have feeling for him._  
I have feelings for him?  
_Wow you really are clueless. Later Red._  
Wait I have a question?  
_It better be good..._  
Why have you suddenly agreed not to kill anymore?  
_That's simple...because Kurama doesn't._

Opening my eyes I look up at the roof. Turning my head I looked over at my desk and stared at my laptop. I closed my eyes again and turned my head away from it.

'Knock Knock'  
I snap my eyes open and sat up.  
"Gaara, are you feeling better? I made lunch would you like to join us?" I opened the door fast and she looked at me as I stared wide-eyed at her. "Gaara what's wrong?!" She yelled. I heard Kankuro run towards us.  
"What's wrong?!" I look between to two of them. I dropped to my knees and looked at them with tears in my eyes.  
"Gaara?"  
"Gaara, your starting to scar us what is it?"  
"I-I...I slept...and nothing happened...Shukaku told the truth..."  
"What!" They looked at each other.  
"Gaara you fell asleep?"  
"I didn't mean to...I closed my eyes like I always do, and had a conversation with Shukaku...who told me some things. The last thing I remember was looking at my laptop and then turning away from it and closing my eyes...I slept..." Tears fell from my eyes. Touching my cheek, I pulled my fingers away from my face and saw two fingers where wet. Without warning I hugged both of my siblings legs.  
"I'm happy..."


	3. Chapter 3

_I remember the day I cried at my siblings legs, because I was happy and I finally felt normal. It feels like yesterday, that my life started to turn around so much. I have opened up and learnt how to show my feelings, even had conversations with many people and gained many friends. All thanks to someone who I had a felling out with...I didn't mean to have a falling out, but it involved my brother and I couldn't let it slide. It was a few years back now, and Kankuro has finally gotten over it, by forcing himself to take on more missons...no matter what they where. I still feel bad about it though. Even though Kankuro got up me for getting involved and for disowning my first ever real friend._

_**'Naruto Uzumaki, what is the meaning of this? You knew what Kiba ment to my brother and yet you still did it! I don't care if you where drunk or what. That is a line that should not be crossed! Kankuro finally got up the guts to ask him out and you do this to him two weeks later! I'm sorry but I don't think I can be friends with someone who has hurt my family this badly. It doesn't just hurt Kankuro...it hurts me. From now on I will be cutting my ties with Konoha...And to think we where planing to move there after winter...Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki.'**_

_'Don't I get a say in this? I mean it's not like I wanted to do it...Hell I wasn't even thinking about him! I was thinking about...It doesn't matter what I was thinking about. Why should our friendship end over something like that any way? I don't see why there is a big fuss anyway.'_

_**'You are an Idoit! You don't see what the big fuss is? Not only was my brother's heart-broken but mine as well... I just can't do this anymore. Hope you enjoy your life.'**_

_I slammed my laptop shut and walked out of my room, bumping into Kankuro. He hasn't left the house or even put on his war paint for weeks now...he's just stayed in his room._  
_"You didn't..." He looked down at me and I just nodded. "Why? Why would you end your friendship...your first love...over something like this?" Tears started to fall from his already red and puffy eyes._  
_"Because we both got our hearts broken. I can't love someone who I can not trust."_  
_"G-Gaara..." I pulled him into my arms and held him there until has tears stopped._

_"You didn't have to do that you know..."_  
_"What's done is done. This is for the best anyway. Think of what me talking to him would do to you further..." He grabbed my shirt tighter. "Do you understand now?" He nodded. Pushing him away from me, I looked at him._  
_"Lets just go have some tea and watch some horror movies, where there is only blood and gore and no happy endings." He sniffled and nodded again. We headed down stairs._

* * *

"Gaara stop day dreaming! Remember you have to meet Shikamaru and bring him back before Temari gets home." I looked over at the clock on the wall and back at Kankuro.  
"I still can't believe she's turning 21 today..."  
"Yer and next year you will be 19 and I'll be 20. Scary. Now get going!" Rolling my eyes at him, I saw him smile. Sand came up around me and carried my out of the house.

I saw Shikamaru coming towards to gate with two other shinobi. I already had sand coming around me to go out to him, by the time I realised who thoughts two shinobi where, it was all ready to late to stop the sand. appearing in front of the three shinobi I looked down at the floor, balling my fits at my side and tried to calm my rage and my beating heart.  
"I'm taking a guess that these to where the only ones able to accompany you?"  
"I asked them to come."  
"Why?" I looked up at him and my sand started to swirl around me. "Shukaku...quit it! I don't care what that fox means to you." The sand came up to hit me and I held my hand up and made it fall. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, looking back at Shikamaru I turned to my side and looked back at the walls of Suna.  
"Fine, but the two are not to leave the Inn no matter what! It can burn down for all I care, you are not to leave."

_Red. Don't be like that. It's been 3 years..._  
"Three years isn't long enough Shukaku!" Turning a started to walk away.  
"Gaara..." I stopped. I didn't want to stop, but it was what his voice did to me.  
"Don't Naruto...both you and Kiba knew that something like this would happen if you came here, and yet you still came."  
"Gaara look at me!"  
"Please don't...don't show you face again...Don't say my name...I can't take it..." My whole body started to shake.  
"But I..." Before he got a chance to finish what he was trying to say, I made the sand come up around me and Shikamaru and we vanished into the wind.

Landing in the kitchen I turned to Shikamaru.  
"I have sand in my shoes, such a drag."  
"One world about either of them..." I just shook my head the walked over to the skin. I tried to hold back the tears but I couldn't. Sliding down the skin I hit and floor and hugged my knees. Kankuro walked into the room and looked at me and then at Shikamaru.  
"He did, didn't he?" I looked up at Kankuro and he saw me in tears. "He did." Kankuro walked over to me and helped me to the kitchen chair. He got three cups and a jug of water, walking back over to the table he poured water to them. Placing one in front of me, I cupped it with both hands. I watched as he gave then other one to Shikamaru and sat down as well. With in seconds I spotted a tear falls from his eye. I reached out for his arm and squeezed it. He looked at me and forced a smile.  
"Let's go wash our faces off and forget about this before Temari get's back..." I heard a sigh and looked up at Shikamaru.  
"Such a drag...it was Temari's idea to bring them along. She wanted all of us to get along again, that's what she told me." I looked down at my cup.

_Come on Red. I know you want to see him...and you know how much I want to feel the nine tails again._  
"Fine...as long as your okay with this Kankuro..."  
"For Temari." He looked up and nodded to me.  
"For Temari..." with a click of my fingers two sand figures appeared in the room. Downing my drink of water in one go, I walked over and got to more cups and put them on the table by the time the appeared fully.  
"Sand...it's everywhere!" Yellow and orange filled the corner of eye and I looked down at the floor, as I walked to stand behind Kankuro.  
"I have sand in my mouth." Kiba reached for a glass and downed it, pouring himself another glass he downing that one too.  
"It's in my nose...I think I'm going to..."  
"I can see they haven't changed much, hey Gaara?" Kankruo said and took a sip of his water.  
"Not at all..." Both of them stop and looked up at us. "About time they realised where they are, and who they're standing in front of. They act like getting transported by sand is just an everyday thing."

After a while of silence, I turned and looked at the clock  
"I'm going to take a shower and get ready..." I looked over at Kankuro. "Will you be okay by yourself?"  
"I'll manage...just in case..." I nodded and placed my gourd down on a chair and headed to the door way.  
"Gaara..." Stopping I looked over my shoulder.  
"Shikamaru you can get ready in Temari's room, second floor, Third door on the left...but I shouldn't have to tell you that." Looking towards Naruto I said one word. "Follow."

Once Naruto was in my room, I locked the door a walked over to my laptop and checked my email.  
_**"You have 5 new emails." **_  
It called out to me and I let out a sigh and looked at who sent them.  
"They can wait." Standing up I walked pasted Naruto.  
"G-Gaara?"  
"I'm going to have a shower, you can get ready in here..." I took of my Jacket and placed it on the end of my bed, I walked towards my bathroom door.  
"Gaara please?" He grabbed my arm and I stopped walking.  
"Even though it wasn't us dating, it still felt like you cheated on me..."  
"So I was right..." I looked at him and noticed he was looking at he floor. "...You do like me..."  
"At one point...I would have called it love..."  
"So you don't...feel that way anymore?" He looked up at me and I lost myself in his blue eyes. I quickly looked away from him.  
"Tell Kurama, that Shukaku said hi."  
"Kurama?"  
"Don't tell me you don't even know the name of your own beast." I watched as he let go of my arm and sat on the corner of my bed.  
"It's like your in a different world to me now...maybe three-years does change someone, when you don't stay in touch." The look on his face hit something inside me and it hurt. I placed my hand on his head and ran my fingers through his hair.  
"I always wanted to do that..." He looked up at me and I smiled at him softly. Slowly moving my hand from the top of his head, to under his chin. "I'm only going to do this once...for Shukaku..."

I lift his chin up and bent down and kissed his lips gently...it wasn't to hard and it wasn't to soft...it was the right type of kiss to show someone how you feel. Pulling away, I saw that his eyes where still closed and his lips where slightly parted. Looking away, I fought off the urge to kiss him again. I closed my eyes but it was too late, a tear fell from my eye and fell into myself dropping my hand. Feeling his hand touch my cheek, my eyes darted open and looked at him.  
"I don't want to hurt you anymore..." He watch his thump move over my skin as he whipped away my tear. "If me being here is doing that, hurting you more, then I'll leave." His eyes met mine and my legs gave out dropping me to the floor, but I didn't break eye contact.  
"I-I don't want you..." I looked away and he let go of my face, leaving behind his warmth. He started to move away from me and stand up but my sand stopped him.

"Shukaku..."  
_Red. Don't do this. Don't hurt yourself again. Don't let him go away._  
"S-Shukaku..."  
_Listen to me kid, Don't do it!_  
"Shukaku! I don't want him to leave either!" I looked down and hugged my knees. "But I don't want him to stay at the same time...I don't understand. Why do I only feel this way towards him? Why does it have to be him?"  
_Red...you know he can hear you?_  
"I don't care if he can...I'm not talking to him, I'm talking to you. You once told me you had all the answers...so answer. P-Please..."  
_Stop crying and go to him. Your answers will be answered when you hold him..._  
"I don't believe you..."  
"Gaara...Listen I don't know what's happening between you and Shukaku, but Kyuubi's want's to speak to him."  
_Red...let me! Please...I haven't heard his voice in so long!_

I looked at Naruto and his cheeks where a rosey colour. Taking in a deep breath, I whipped my face and stood up.  
"How?" Naruto looked at me. "How do we let them talk?"  
_R-Red..._  
"Don't get all sappy on me now Shukaku, How do we let you talk?"  
_Well...the thing is..._  
"I'm guessing I wont like it. Do I have to get naked and lay close to him or something?"  
_Well...yes..._  
"I was joking...but fine."  
"What? You're okay with that?"  
"I'm not going to deny Shukaku's love towards 'Kyuubi'. Not when it's been so long since they have seen each other..." I looked down at the floor. "Shukaku...how long will it take? As Temari will be home soon..."  
_It would be best to do it after...I don't know how long we will talk for. But listen Red...something's might happen that...may or may not...involve you and Blondie._  
"So you're saying that things might get physical between Naruto and I..." I looked at him then looked away. I felt my face get warm and there was a smile pulling at my lips. "That's fine."  
_Red...?_  
"I'm going for a shower now...you can jump in afterwards if you want." I turned my back and walked through the door, as I was closing it I caught his eyes and I smiled and looked down. The door closed with a click.

I was half way through cooking, when Kankuro came walking through the door. We met each others eyes and both looked down.  
"I see that being them was a good idea. You where right Temari."  
"I knew it was the only way to get them back to themselves..." There was a rumbling coming from the stairs. Everyone turned to look as Kiba and Naruto where running towards us. Letting out a sigh I used my sand to slow them down and Shikamaru used his shadow technique to stop them from crashing and breaking anything.  
"What a drag, you can't even behave in some else's home." With a wave of my hand, the sand disappeared and I went back to cooking. Temari came up to me and tested the food.  
"Wow! I didn't know you could cook this well Gaara!"  
"When I was younger I used to cook for myself...I never did eat any of the food you made...Shukaku told me it might have been full of poison. Sorry..."  
"Hehe, that's fine Gaara. Be sides I saw you cooking for yourself one night." She gave me a little kiss on the forehead and tilled her head as she looked at me.  
"What?" A smile pulled across her lips as she moved away. "Temari?"  
"It's nothing really...It's just I haven't seen that look in your eye since...well for a while. I'm just glad by little brother is back."  
"I'm not sure I show be happy or what about that." I watched as she opened and closed multiple cupboards. "That cupboard has the sake is above the fridge..." I watched as she flew over and grabbed out four bottles.  
"Everyone 18 and over here right?"  
"Both Naruto and I are 17 still." I looked over at Shikamaru and then at Naruto.  
"Like that would stop Naruto!" Kiba says. I looked over at the two of them and Naruto was shaking his head at Kiba.  
"I think I'll pass on this one sorry...I kind of got turned off sake..." Still looking at Naruto I watched as he looked at the ground and spotted some sand and looked at me. We locked eyes for a moment but I turned back to cooking.  
"Yer I'll have to pass as well. Getting drink isn't my type of thing." Putting everything in dishes, Naruto came over and helped me take everything to the table.

It wasn't long until everyone was drunk. Temari told Naruto, Shikamaru or Shika as she called him and myself, that if we didn't drink on her birthday then she would hit us. After the second bottle Kiba took a very drunk Kankuro to his bedroom. Four bottles down and Shikamaru and Temari went to her room as well. Naruto and I are half way through the fifth bottle, sitting alone at the kitchen table. Not being able to stand the mess any more I started to clean. Picking up all the dirty dishes I headed to the sink.  
"You know, I have always liked you Gaara...More then friends..." I froze and dropped the plates, my sand caught them and put them on the sink as I stood there. "That's not the sake talking either...it takes a lot for me to get drunk, and it looks like you do too. Kyuubi told me because he was inside me, was the reason it took me so long to get drunk." I looked down at the floor and closed my eyes.  
"So you knew what you where doing...when you and Kiba..."  
"Yer..."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know...I think it was because I wanted to know if I would be able to please you..." I tuned around slowly and watched as he ripped a napkin into small peace's. "I wanted to make you happy...every way I could. Looking back on it now, I know that it wasn't the smartest thing I have done...but I was scared. Kiba said it was the only way to find out..." He placed his face into his hands and I started to hear him sniffle. I walked over to him and held out a box of tissues.  
"Here." He looked up at me and then took the box.  
"After Kyuubi and Shukaku talk, I'll be out of your life. I wont bring you anymore pain."  
"You think you can just walk out of life just like that? Three years Naruto, since the last time I spoke to you and not once where you not on my mind." I looked at his hands as he balled them into fist. "Sure what you did back then was wrong and it hurt...but you have changed. I saw that when you denied the sake...till Temari. And when you shook your head at Kiba for saying what he said. Those small little things, proved so much to me." I picked up the empty bottles and put the next to the sink.

"Gaara I'm-" I ran my fingers back and forth over the scar on my forehead and a smile came to my lips.  
"This feeling I get is always difficult to describe, but it's an overwhelming one. I thought about you a lot, I wanted to be with you as often as possible. I feel both passion and fulfilment when I'm in your presence and I feel absolutely joyful most of the time. I just find myself smiling when ever we talked or when I would think of you. That's how you make me feel, totally light-headed and very happy...You can't walk out of my life, not now and not ever."

"Gaara...No words describe how I feel towards you. A wonderful feeling surrounded me when ever we spoke and with just the sound of your voice, you'd comfort me. You're truly someone who is incredible and deserves the best...I love you, I do. You're everything to me and you will always be my special someone. I will always tell you that I adore you, that I love you and that I care for you why? Because I want you to know that you are on my mind. And no one can change the way I feel towards you." I turned towards him to find that he was walking towards me. When he stood in front of me, all I could do was look into his eyes. My bottom lip started to tremble. "I love you Gaara." I blinked and the tears followed.

Smiling he put a hand around the back of my neck and pulled my into a kiss. I went limp at the touch. He place his other hand around my waist, deepening the kiss. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back, with everything I was feeling. Once the kiss broke, I watched as his eyes moved towards my scar.  
"Love...and love you a shall, with everything I have. I love you Gaara."  
"I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki." I lent in and kissed him and he held me closer.

Once I finished cleaning up, I walked back over to him and held out my hand.  
"Let's go to my room and let them talk." He looked at my and them nodded with a soft smile. Taking my hand in his we entwined our fingers and headed to my room with the half empty bottle of saké.

Closing the door behind me, I let go of his hand and moved over to the window and closed the curtain. I felt him walk up behind me and he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.  
"Today is the first day I have ever been in your room, it's where we shared our first kiss." I felt my face go warm and I lent into him.  
"I lied...when I said it was for Shukaku..."  
"I know, Kyuubi told me." I turned to face him, his arms never moved away from my waist. I placed my hand on his shoulders and kissed him again.

_Red?_  
Smiling I pulled away and noticed that he had the same look on his face.  
"They're impatient aren't they?" He nodded and kissed me again.

Pulling my towards the bad, he sat on the edge on the bed and looked up at my. I pulled off my shirt and he did the same. I looked at his body as he moved further back on the bed, he took a big sip of saké and I followed. After placing it on my bedside table, He grabbed me and rolled me into my back. He slid in-between my legs and rested his body on mine. He looked at me and smiled and kissed down the side of my neck to my nipple. Letting out a soft moan, I Wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him towards me. My erection was pushing against my pants and the feeling of his rubbing against mine, made my let out another moan. His tongue ran over my nipples and he started to kiss down my belly. He undid my pants and pulled them off and he took his off as well. He came back on the bed slowly and lent over me.  
"They said all we need to do is lay next to each other right?"  
"Not yet...I want more you...they can wait." He smiled at me and my red cheeks tried to go even redder.  
"You are just to cute you know that." He kissed my cheek and then my eye lid, placing a kiss on my lips, I felt his tongue touch my bottom lip. I opened my mouth up wider and allowed him entry. He ran his hand over my body until it reach my overly hard Bonner, my body shook at his touch. "You are so innocent...I love it." He began to stroke me faster and faster. I didn't want to leave him out so I did to him what he did to me. He let out a moan and I smiled.  
"I want to try something..." He looked at me and stopped what he was doing. My cock flinched at the loss of his touch and warmth. I pushed him on to his back and I slowly ran my hand over his hard cock and his eyes closed, i rubbed even more. I started slowly kissing down his chest over his belly and down to his V line. His mouth flew open as I wrapped my lips around his hard cock and he let out a big moan. I kept going up and down, faster and faster. I used my hand and his moans started to get louder and he started to moan my name. I kept going faster and deeper until he cam. Pump after pump his worm lode filled my mouth. As I slowly cleaned his cock with my tongue and swallowed all of him, I licked my lips and looked up at him. His face was bright red and he was out of breath. I smiled at him and bit my lower lip, I noticed that his hands were clenched tight to my bed sheets. I looked down at his cock and looked back up at him and I started to crawl over him and sat on his hips. He then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down to his chest.

"I don't ever want to let you go, the way you make me feel...I don't ever want to lose this felling or you for that matter." Naruto said, then kissed the top of my head and started running his finger though my hair. To me it felt like he wanted to say more but he didn't. He then grabbed me by the waist and rolled me over to my back, my hands where at my head. He then proceeded to kiss, lick and suck my nipples which made me bite my lip. It felt so good, him touching me felt like it was meant to be.  
_I never knew one person could make me feel this way_

Letting out another moan he wrapped his fingers around me and started moving up and down in a teasing way. The more he did it, the more I arched my back. His tongue moved down my body, leaving a wet trail of where it has been. closing my eyes, I let out an even louder moan. His tongue flicked against the head of my penis send a sensation I have never felt before over my body. He then kissed down the side of it and licked back up. It felt amazing but then it got better as he wrapped his mouth around it. Arching my back higher, I tried to contain my moan but it didn't work. He knew what he was doing and he was good at it! Breathing heavily it was hard to control myself anymore. Letting go of all my walls that helped my stay strong for so long, I became his pray. I didn't fight back what I was feeling, I held nothing back. I could feel him swallowing as the muscles in his mouth tighten around my cock. Slowly pulling away, he made sure that he swallowed all of it, he sent my a grin. He looked me straight in the eyes and pulled me near and planted a very passionate kiss on my lips which left me breathless. A gentle moan came out of my mouth as I felt his hard cock touch mine.  
"You get me so hard Gaara." He whispered into my ear before nibbling on it.  
_I never knew I could feel like this._  
Planting another kiss on my lips, which once again Stoll my breath. He smiled and kissed my noise.  
"Do you want to continue? Or are you happy..."  
"I want to feel you inside me..." I realised what I said and looked away from him. There was something with his smile which makes me want to lose control.  
"There's two ways we can do this...slowly and properly or slowly and carefully..." I reached over to my bedside table and pulled out an unopened bottle of lobe and gave it to him.  
"I don't care, just hurry up...Please..."

Taking the lobe he opened it and put some on his fingers and ran it over my entrance. my body jumped at his touch and he smiled again. Using more lobe he covered himself and started putting his weight on me and moved even closer. I felt the tip of him touch my entrance, which at first made me flinch away and he looked at me and started moving away.  
"Sorry, I'm rushing you..." Naruto had a worried look on his face.  
"I couldn't be more happier to give myself to you, I want too...I want to do this with you." He kissed my lips again, slowly moved back he lined myself back up and slowly slid into me. I tilted my head back and opened my mouth but no noise came out. As he slowly slid in deeper and the realisation hit me.  
_I'm no longer a virgin, and I'm glad that I can give myself to someone who I love uncontrollably._  
He slowly pulled out and slid in faster and he went even deeper. I moaned that time and even louder on each penetration.  
_I have never been this close to someone or even through about it in any way. But I'm glad it's with you._  
As our eyes met form the first time since this started, and I could see how much feelings he had for me in his eyes and my heart skipped a beat. Holding himself up with one hand, his other one wrapped around my penis and I let out another moan.  
"If you...keep this up...I'm going to cum..." I struggled to say through my heavy breathing and the feeling raising up inside me.  
"That's the whole point!" It wasn't long after that, that I couldn't hold back the feeling that was growing inside me. My orgasm was raising faster and faster, soon I would have no control.  
"Oh god!" I cried "Fuck it feels so good!" After the worlds left my mouth I exploded, sending pump after pump over my body, wave after waver can across my body, making me shake. He followed soon after, I felt every pulse and jolt that came from him.

Once he removed himself from me, he hugged my from behind. His arms pulled me in close to him, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his. He where both breathing heavily.  
"I love you so much Gaara." I opened my eyes and smiled.  
"I love you and I never want to let go of you, Naruto." I leaned back into his arms and I turned my head and stole a kiss from his lips. Resting my head back on the pillow, I closed my eyes. Before we knew it we where both asleep...but our Tailed friends where not.


	4. Chapter 4

Aren't they cute together?

_I'm just glad they sorted everything out...like we need too._

Shukaku...something's are best to stay in the past...

_But I miss you kurama...I know we can never be together again physical...but since they are..._  
And what if they break up? What then? We will be suck in two people who want nothing to do with each other...I wouldn't be able to handle losing you again...

_How about we not look at the future and only look at the here and now. I have changed so much because I want to make you happy. I want to be the one who put's a smile on your face like Gaara does to Naruto. I want that kind of bond back between us. If he want to get physical, we can get the boys to..._

Shukaku...

_Please Kurama. You don't understand what I have been through with out you. I was locked away for many years, before I was put into Gaara...and it's only be chance that Gaara and Naruto met. I don't want to take chances with my like anymore. I want to be with you..._

Okay.

_Really? you mean it?_

As long as the boy's don't split up, I'll take you back. Truth is...I missed you just as much.

The sleeping Red-head started to glow blue and the Blonde started to glow red. Cuddling up together all four of them began to live there life together.

* * *

**Depending on everyone's reviews and how many people like this story...I might end some more chapters. Please write me a review. Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed reading.**

**Little-Snow-Fox**


End file.
